The present invention relates to storage bags and more particularly pertains to a vacuum storage bag for daily use.
The available vacuum storage bags in the marketplace have one or mare rubber or plastic seals or fastening tape available under the VELCRO trademark which consists of a strip of nylon with a surface of minute hooks that fasten to a corresponding strip with a surface of uncut pile at the bag openings. Some of these bags have openings in the bag bodies and the openings are covered by caps of construction similar to that of soft drink bottle caps. The method of usage is to first open the seals or VELCRO, put articles such as a cotton-padded quilt into the bag and then close the seals or VELCRO and thereafter, open the cap and insert the hose of a vacuum cleaner to suck away all the air inside the bag, then remove the hose and close the opening with the cap, thereby creating a vacuum state inside the bag and preventing air from entering the beg.
There are some storage bags of smaller size which can achieve the vacuum effect without the assistance of vacuum cleaners. The method is to hot press two strips at the opening at the other end of the bag and the strips are a bit shorter in length than the opening of the bag. In the same manner, it is to first open the seals or VELCRO, put articles such as clothes into the bag and then close the seals or VELCRO securely, and thereafter, push by hands the air out of the bag from the end with the seals or VELCRO to the other end with the strips and thus create a vacuum state inside the bag and prevent air from entering the bag.
However, gas or liquid usually enters the vacuum storage bag through the gaps on it that are hardly perceivable by human eyes, or the gaps of the seals or VELCRO, or the gaps between the cap and the opening, or through the opening of the strips. As a result, the vacuum effect is destroyed. In order to maintain the vacuum state inside the bag, manufacturers have suggested users to suck away the air once every several months. This practice is troublesome and time consuming, and cannot solve the problem once and for all. In addition, the opening with the cap of construction similar to that of a soft drink bottle cap is generally made of hard plastics. If the user Is not careful, the opening with the cap will easily damage the neighboring articles or the vacuum storage bag itself or the articles of clothing inside the bag.